Tu sais que t'es accroc à KHR quand
by Longue-Plume
Summary: Liste des diverses choses qui pourraient vous révéler votre profonde addiction à KHR. Bien sûr, tout ceci est à prendre au sérieux mes amis. Ou peut-être pas...
1. Chapter 1

1) Les nombres ont soudain un autre sens pour toi et tu cherches tes favoris de KHR partout.

2) Tu as soudainement pris l'habitude d'utiliser le mot "extrême".

3) Tu as essayé d'imiter la nage foireuse de Ryohei... sans succès.

4) Tu te mets à insulter les gens d'herbivores, ce qui te vaut des regards étranges de ceux-ci.

5) Quelqu'un t'as regardé avec des grands yeux quand tu lui as dit très sérieusement que tu allais "le mordre à mort".


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review au chapitre précédent, ça fait vraiment plaisir! ^^

...

...

6) Tu écris pleins de nombres dans tes cahiers... au moins pour écrire ton pairing favori c'est plus discret.

7) Lorsque ta mère joue au Lotto, tu lui demandes systématiquement si tu peux remplir les grilles avec des nombres de persos de KHR.

8) Quelqu'un t'a demandé pourquoi tu as soudainement changé de nombre préféré ("ben tiens, je savais pas que t'aimais le 59.")

9) Tu connais l'hymne de Namimori par coeur... et que tu t'es dis à un moment: et si je la mettais en sonnerie de portable?

10) Dès que tu vois un ananas, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à Mukuro!

...

...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aussi vous vous retrouverez là-dedans ^.^ (Je me sentirais moins seule, surtout pour le 7, comme ça xD)

Sinon, je voulais vous dire que j'accepte vos idées volontiers. Je veux que ma liste atteigne la centaine mais je ne suis encore qu'à 45 donc si vous pensez à quelque chose n'hésitez pas ;)

Et pensez à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et puis aussi à vous répondre :) (Oui, j'aime parler avec mes lecteurs. Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème?)


	3. Chapter 3

Voila voila, le chapitre 3 est là! (Avec un jour de retard, désolée!) Alors, pour les reviews anonymes:

Blue Tout Court: Merci, grâce à toi je me sens moins seule et surtout moins perturbée xD

Azulia: La numéro 10 je crois que tout le monde se sent concerné :)

...

...

11) Tu as un jour pris des couteaux et des fils pour essayer les techniques de Bel... sans succès...

12) Les "Kufufu" et "Ushishishi" sont devenus tes rires de prédilection.

13) Dés que tu vois un ananas tu as l'impression de l'entendre ricaner "Kufufu~".

14) Tu t'es vanté de savoir dire "palourde", "arc-en-ciel" et "mer" en italien.

15) Tu pousses des "Hahi" très aiguës à tout bout de chant... le pire c'est que tu ne le fais pas exprès!

...

...

Voila, donc à dimanche pour le chapitre 4 qui, je vous le promets, ne sera pas en retard! ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le chapitre 4 qui n'est pas en retard, je vous l'avais promis! :)

,...

...

16Il t'arrive de traiter les gens de déchet avec un air de dédain.

17) "Vooooooi" fait partie de ton vocabulaire de tous les jours.

18 )Tu te dis que peut-être tu pourrais apprendre quelques chansons à un canari, Hibari y arrive donc y a pas de raison.

19) Tu te mets à penser que le monde de la mafia est vraiment sympa et que ce serait cool d'en faire partie... jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que dans la vraie vie, c'est pas vraiment pareil... Et là tu tombes de haut.

20) Tu as ralenti ton rythme dans le visionnage de l'anime vers les derniers épisodes car tu ne voulais pas terminer trop vite!

...

...

À dimanche prochain pour la suite de la liste~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Posté en vitesse avant de partir à une communion voici pour vous le chapitre 5! :)

...

...

21) Tu en parles depuis des heures et que tu es prêt(e) à en parler encore des heures.

22) Tu lâches un pathétique "HIIIII" en tombant ou quand tu as peur.

23) Tu ne peux t'en empêcher mais tu penses tout le temps à l'un d'entre eux.

23) Tu voyages en voiture ou autre, tu arrives à faire un lien entre la forme des nuages et le manga.

24) Tu cherches désespérément les moufles de Tsuna dans les magasins... ben oui, elles peuvent se transformer, c'est juste trop classe nan?

25) Tu vois un mec exubérant avec des lunettes qui lève le petit doigt, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à Lussuria. (J'en ai encore vu qu'un dans ma vie, mais bon xD)

Et en bonus un petit clin d'oeil KHR/Réalité: L'équipe de football américain de Montréal se nomme les Alouettes! (Remercier Maso-chan pour l'information ^^)

...

...

Voilà, j'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez aussi dans la plupart de ceux-ci ;)

A dimanche prochain petits lecteurs chéris~ (Et à mercredi pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic xD)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon retard d'une semaine! *Prête à être punie* Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais il y a eu la communion de ma soeur à préparer et tous mes travaux d'arts à finir et blablabli et blablabla, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de toute la semaine! Bonne lecture!

...

...

27) Tu as commencé à aimer les policiers car tu t'es rendu compte qu'ils avaient des tonfas et des menottes comme Hibari.

28) À la vue d'un bébé tu cherches sa tétine d'Arcobaleno.

29) Tu as commencé à trouvé la mafia trop classe et que tu as voulu retracer ton arbre généalogique pour voir si tu descends pas d'un mafioso.

30) Tu lances des verres remplis sur la tête des gens aux cheveux longs pour imiter Xanxus et Squalo.

...

...

Oui je sais, il n'y en a que 4 cette fois-ci mais c'est parce que y en avait 6 la fois passée ^^' Sinon merci à ceux qui vont reviewer malgré mon retard...!

On se retrouve dimanche prochain sans faute, je vous le jure! (Et mercredi pour ceux de mon autre fic que je dois mettre à jour aussi, fxck...)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous, je poste ça en coup de vent donc j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part bonne lecture!

...

...

31) Tu mets une bague et que t'essayes de transformer ta résolution en flamme... sans succès.

32) Tu écris "Kufufu~" ou encore "Mukuro-sama" sur tes boites d'ananas.

33) Tu boirais bien du café juste pour faire comme Reborn.

34) Tu appelles Hibari "Kyoya-chan" et que tu te retournes pour voir si il n'est pas derrière toi, prêt à te mordre à mort...

35) Tu regardes la météo juste pour te dire "Aujourd'hui c'est tel gardien qui dirige le temps".

...

...

Par contre, je préviens que je ne posterais plus de chapitre avant les environs du 19 juin (fin de mes examens), je suis vraiment désolée! Mais je me rattraperais après en postant la fic que j'écrivais en ce moment!


End file.
